


Danger Makes People Say Crazy Things//Spencer Reid (Side Andtrick/Wentzman)

by AvengeTheYoungbloods



Category: Criminal Minds, Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5683456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengeTheYoungbloods/pseuds/AvengeTheYoungbloods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha Trohman is the little sister to Joseph Trohman of Fall Out Boy. She works as a field agent for the BAU section of the FBI and is a singer for a fall back career. When she's kidnapped because of her unnaturally close relationship to Dr. Spencer Reid, will being held captive make Sam say crazy things or will the pressure to find her make Reid snap?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danger Makes People Say Crazy Things//Spencer Reid (Side Andtrick/Wentzman)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on here, so please feel free to leave me constructive criticism! <3

(Samantha's Point of View)

Today started off as a good day. First, I was greeted by my friends at the BAU and I got coffee with Spencer. Now? I'm in a cage in the basement of a house. Its cold, dark, and gross in here...I wanna go home, I want to see my brother.

Where am I?


End file.
